All of Life's Pieces
by Lover1420
Summary: Squeal to Love Never Dies, read that before you read this. Aria had to go through her Junior year of high school pregnant. See as she goes through the ups and downs. Rated M for language and other reasons
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you have not read Love Never Dies then you will be lost so go and read that first. If you have read LND then enjoy :)

The school year had started and it was a busy time in my life. I have moved in to the house that Jason had bought for us and he had told me not to worry about a thing. I was four months pregnant now and I was starting to show which meant I was also getting weird looks. Alison and Hanna had already started to by little things for the baby and they couldn't wait to find out if it was a boy or girl but of course we still had a month to go before we could find out.

Jason worked two jobs right now so that we could save for the baby and he wouldn't let me get a job to help out. He was a wonderful boyfriend. When we told his parents that I was pregnant they had all but kicked him out of the house. Of course now that they have had time to calm down they are excited. My dad was happy for us but my mom was so disappointed in me that she barley talked to me. Mike was excited that he would have a niece or nephew that he could spoil and when the time got right he knew he would be giving them advice. All in all everything was amazing for now but I was still worried about how I would be able to take all of this on while a junior in high school.

When we had started school I had talked to my counselor and she had reassured me that I could take second semester off but I would need to take English III this semester to pass on to a senior next year. Of course she pulled strings and got me into English III with Mr. Fitz this semester and I cringed when she said it would be Mr. Fitz. I had had a crush on him when I had him last year and I had almost had sex with him. Of course that was before Jason and I got together and now I can't even imagine having anyone else.

"Aria!" Hanna squealed when she saw that I was starting to show. Alison was right behind her and Spencer, Emily, and the boys were just walking up. "Hey guys." I said smiling at them. "How are you." Spencer asked. "The morning sickness is still kicking my butt, but other than that I am great. Plus you guys know that Jason wont let me do anything at all." I said and Spencer looked over my shoulder. "Not even going to school by yourself?" she asked and I looked to see what she was talking about. There stood Jason talking with our principal. "What is he doing here?" I asked before making my way over to him. "Hey Jason what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well you are looking at the new coach for basketball." he said smiling. "But you already have two jobs. You are going to kill yourself working three." I said worried about him. "Aria. My hours got cut so I figured why not. Plus you know how much I love basketball. I also saw that your mom got a job here as an English teacher." he said and my eyes went wide. No one had told me that she was an English teacher here. "Your kidding right?" I asked and sure enough my mom walked by us. "I'll see you later." I said giving him a quick kiss before following my mom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we walked into an empty class room. "Well Aria I am the newest English teacher here." she said looking at me. "Why?" I asked. "Because the gallery closed and I needed a job. Now if you will please be heading to your class." she said not so bluntly telling me to leave her alone. "I'm gonna come and talk to you at lunch." I said before leaving the room. I headed to my first class of the day but I was in a daze. My mom and my boyfriend are working at the school I go to and now I have to deal with it.

At lunch I saw Jason and walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me that my mom was working here?" I asked and he looked at me. "I found out this morning when I got here." he said before handing me a water that he had in his hand. "Well I am on my way to go talk to her." I said before leaving him and walking to the class room that I was in this morning. She was sitting at her desk with her lunch on it. "Mom why did you choose now to work at a school?" I asked walking in. "Here eat this yogurt it's good for the baby." she said handing me the cup of yogurt and a spoon. "Thanks." I said eating it. "I wanted to reconnect with you. I know I over reacted to the whole situation and I know that if I hadn't had my mom while I was pregnant with you in high school I wouldn't have gotten through it. I know you say you don't need me but I just want to be here for you." She said and I looked at her. "Mom I will always need you. But you know that you really hurt me when you said what you said." I said to her and she nodded. "It's not my most proudest moment and I hope that some how I can make that up to you." she said and I nodded. I know that I will need her and I just want her to be happy.

"I can't undo what is already done." I said and she nodded. "I know and I know that I will get over it and I am happy that I will have a grandchild to play with. It just shocked me when you said it. We have always talked about safe sex. And I thought that you would be able to break the cycle." she said and I smiled. "You know Jason works here now right?" I asked and she looked at me. "I thought he had two jobs already." she said and I nodded. "He does but both jobs cut his hours so he is the head basketball coach now." I smiled when I saw him at the door. "He's right there." I said pointing and my mom motioned for him to join us. "Hey." he said smiling at me and then to her. "Ella how are you?" he asked and she said that she was fine. Lunch went by and soon Jason was walking me to my class.

"Who do you have for English?" he asked before we stopped at the door. "Mr. Fitz?" he said seeing that Mr. Fitz was at his desk. "Yup but don't worry." I said leaning up and kissing him. "Alright well if you want to drop in on the Basketball try outs this afternoon I wont mind." he said and I smiled. "I would but me and Spencer are going to go and do something." I said and he nodded before the bell rang. "Better get in there beautiful." he said kissing my check I walked in and I saw Mr. Fitz go stiff when he saw me. I took the very last seat before he started going over everything.

The bell for class to end rang but Mr. Fitz called my name. "Hey I didn't realize you were in my class again." he said and I laughed. "Well I am. I have to take English this semester because I wont be in school next semester. I will be having my baby." I said and I noticed his eyes go to my baby bump. "Congratulations." he said looking back up at me. "Thanks." I said before leaving his room and headed to my last class of the day. This is going to be the longest semester in the history of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to say a very special congrats to all high school seniors this year. I am one of them and I know that this year is going to be hard but we can all pull through. So this chapter is for the class of 2014!

* * *

Once the school day was over I headed to see Jason before I left. "Hey beautiful." Jason said kissing me when I walked in the gym. "I thought that I would come and see you before Spence and I head out to do a little shopping." I said smiling at him. "Oh do you mind going to the grocery store and picking up something for dinner?" he asked and I nodded. "Here is my card you have fun and you buy something for you too." he said and I nodded again taking his credit card. "Have fun baby." he said and I smiled. "I will and you have fun with your first day as basketball coach." I said and he nodded before kissing me again. The guys trying out for the team started making their way into the gym and I took that as my sign to leave. "I'll see you at home. Love you." I said and he smiled. "Love you too baby doll. See you later." he said and I turned and walked out of the gym and right into my mom.

"So I guess it's true. He is going to kill himself working so many jobs." she said and I nodded. "He is but as soon as the baby is born he is going to try and only work one or two jobs." I said and she nodded. "He will make a great dad. So where are you off to?" she asked and Spencer walked up. "Aria are you ready to go? Oh hello Ms. Montgomery." Spencer said coming up to the to us. "Spence and I are going shopping." I said and my mom nodded. "Well have fun girls. And Aria I want to talk to you sometime tonight so please call me" she said walking away.

"What did the witch want?" Spencer asked as we made our way out to her SUV. "She is actually trying to make everything right between us." I said and Spencer laughed. "What so she can over react again? Aria please be careful. I love you and I don't want to see what happened before happen again." she said as we got in. "I know. Oh Jason asked if we could stop at the grocery store and pick up somethings." I said and Spencer nodded. "Okay I have to pick up some more coffee anyway." she said and I smiled. We headed toward the mall and before we even reached the mall we saw babies-R-us and we had to stop. "What do you not have for the baby so far?" Spencer asked and I pointed out a few things. Of course Spencer wanted to buy everything. "Spence we haven't even had the baby shower yet. Slow down." I said and she sighed. "Fine but I need for you to point out a few more things so I can tell the guys and girls what to get you when you do have the baby shower." she said and I nodded after I pointed out the other things. When I had had enough of the store Spencer told me to go sit in the truck while she bought everything.

When she finally came out she loaded everything in the back and we made our way to the mall. We walked around and window shopped for a few hours before leaving and heading to the grocery store. "What are we actually getting?" Spencer asked as we walked into the store. "Dinner plus there are a few things that we have run out of." I said grabbing a shopping cart and heading to the meat department. I grabbed a few packs of hamburger, steaks, and chicken before going and grabbing everything else. Some how we ended up on the baby isle. I looked and grabbed a few things like bottles and bibs before leaving that isle and heading to check out.

Once everything was paid for and we were headed to my house it was already starting to get dark and I knew that Jason would be home soon. "So who is hosting your baby shower?" Spence asked as she drove. "I really don't know. I was just going to do it myself." I said and I heard Spencer laugh. "Non-sense. I'm sure Ali, Em, Hanna and I could pull it off. If that is okay with you that is." she said and I smiled. "I would love it." I said and Spencer nodded. "Okay well this weekend we could all get together and start planning it. Maybe meet up at your house." she said and I nodded, "That sounds good to me." I said as she turned onto the road that lead to my house. When we pulled up Jason was just getting out of his car. He turned when he saw the head lights and he waved.

Spencer parked and we got out. "Hey Spence. Hey baby." he said pulling me into a hug. "Hey we have somethings that we could use your help getting into the house." I said and he nodded. We walked around to the back and opened it and I saw Jason's jaw drop. "All of this?" he asked and I nodded. "We stopped at babies-R-us and I couldn't help but get somethings." Spencer said smiling. Jason laughed. "Well okay just tell me what all goes in the house." he said and we started to unload the back.

Once everything was in the house I hugged Spencer before she got in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said before she pulled away. I walked back in the house and smiled when I saw Jason was starting to make dinner. "I could have whipped us up something." I said walking in the kitchen. "I know but I felt like cooking for my beautiful girlfriend. So you go relax and I will tell you when dinner is done." he said kissing me. "Okay. I love you." I said before walking back to the living room where my school stuff was. I remembered that I had to call my mom so I searched my bag for my phone before calling the home phone.

"Hello?" came mom's voice. "Hey mom it's me." I said as I sat down. "Oh Aria. I thought that you had forgotten to call me. I wanted to talk to you about having a baby shower." she said and I sighed. "My friends are going to throw me one but I will make sure that you are invited." I said. "Oh darn I was going to see if it was okay for me to throw your baby shower. To hopefully make up for the way I reacted." she said and I shook my head. She would want to make it up by throwing a party. "Mom I know why you over reacted but even if you were throwing my baby shower it wouldn't make everything okay again. What you said hurt and I don't think I will get over it because I know that you meant what you said." I heard Jason start to sing in the kitchen and I smiled. "I did but now I am seeing that you are still the girl I raised. I know that you don't do stupid things and I know that you will still make me proud. You make me proud everyday." she said I could tell that she was about to start crying. "I always wanted to make you proud and I still want to but I have my life to deal with and I am going to do it. I have to grow up fast and I know that but I still love you even though I know that I have to do my own thing now." I said feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I love you too baby. I just don't want to watch you make the same mistakes I did." she said. "Mom I have to make my own path I can't follow. You taught me that. I will come to you if I need help." I said. "Okay baby well I have to start making dinner. Remember that you are always welcome to come by and see all of us. You and Jason." she said and I smiled. "Thanks mom and you, dad and Mike are more than welcome to stop by here too." I said. "I will keep that in mind. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." she said before the line went dead. I wiped my eyes before starting on my homework.

Soon dinner was done and Jason and I were talking about our day as we ate. "I called mom while you were making dinner. I think we patched our relationship." I said and he smiled. "That's a good thing. I know that you were stressed out about it." he said and I nodded. "Yeah. Oh I forgot. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Ali are going to help plan the baby shower." I said and he nodded. "That's great. I have a question though. Do you want a boy or girl?" he asked and I had to think before I smiled. "I want a boy. We can have a girl one day but I want a boy so that when we do have a girl her brother can protect her. Kinda like you did with Ali." I said and he smiled. "I like that idea. What about some names?" he asked as he got up and cleared the table. "We can start thinking about them but not tonight. I'm tired." I said getting up to help him wash dishes. "No you go lay down I will do these and I will be in bed in a little while." he said smiling before kissing me. "You sure?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay." I said walking out and to our room. I changed into my pj's before climbing in bed. I was out in minutes and dreaming of a little boy that looked just like Jason.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but again I am in my senior year and school is starting to kick my butt. I'll try to post at least every other week. Please tell me what you think. If you loved/liked/hated it I don't care just let me know!


End file.
